


Will You Be My Valentine?

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: For Always [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: On their first anniversary, what should have been a romantic evening, turns into a recovery snuggle party
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: For Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636453
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> So rather than finishing Part 3 of 'Until The End' or working on my next multi-chaptered fic, thanks to greeny1710 and our Maxiel conversations this week, plus it being Valentine's Day, this idea came into my head today and became the plan instead. Can't you tell i'm single haha.
> 
> As always hope you enjoy but constructive criticism is welcome. I hope whatever your plans, valentine's day for you all has been a good one xx

"Achoo" a large sneeze emitted from his nose as his body shot forwards on the bed, propelled by the force produced.

Sniffling and snorting Max sighed and coughed heavily, leaning back into the pillows and plucking a tissue from the night stand, blowing his nose hard. 

Pulling his arms up, he pulled the covers around him again and snuggled into the fabric, groaning as he felt his head pound even more at the slightest of movements.

Annoyance and frustration was evident. Next to him on the floor was a bag filled with gifts. It was their first valentine's day. It had taken long enough for them to even get together. Jos definitely had not helped in that, and now on their first valentine's day he was sick. 

Shuffling down and rolling on his side, burrowing himself under the covers fully, Max sighed again, pressing his fingers to his forehead and pinching in an attempt to stop the pounding behind his eyes. He still had a few hours to rest before he had to get up for his date with Dan tonight. 

Eyes closing, he felt himself begin to drift off, the lull of sleep pulling him under until soon nothing could be heard but soft snores. 

After what felt like mere minutes, he stirred again at movement behind him. A warm arm encircling him and a toned body pressing against his back. A gentle brush of a nose along the side of his neck, before a feather soft brush was pressed against the skin. 

"Dan" Max murmured, rolling over and hazy turquoise eyes meeting deep brown. "What are you doing here? You're early?" 

Smiling, Dan leant forward, brushing his lips against Max's in a brief kiss. "Not that early sleepyhead, do you know what the time is? It's 21:30, a bit late to get to that restaurant now". 

Chuckling softly, Dan's gaze softened as Max practically shoved himself out of his arms, with a cry of "What, Dan why didn't you wake me?!" as he toppled out of the other side of the bed, almost crashing to the floor in his haste to get up. 

Standing up a sudden dizzy spell hit him and he swayed heavily, almost falling until strong arms came around him, tanned forearms holding him close and grounding him as the wave of dizziness passed. 

Turning in his arms, Max sighed again, shivering slightly as the full force of his flu came back to haunt him.

"I've got you baby" murmured Dan, "I won't let you fall". 

"But dinner?" Max shakily murmured, eyes almost uncertain as his met Dan's. 

Winking Dan pulled him into a hug, feeling Max's arms come around him weakly in a cuddle.  
  
"There's always a Plan B baby, never fear!". 

"But we've missed the reservation, and you had to book so far in advance too and god Dan I" pulling back a sharp array of coughs came from Max's throat, breaking his sentence and causing his head to drop as he attempted to stop. 

He felt Dan pull away from him and move away. Unable to stop coughing Max leant against the side of the bed, clutching the covers as he attempted to stop. Once the fit had passed, he felt Dan press against his side and a glass was pressed into his hands. 

Draining the glass and the two painkillers Dan pressed into his hand at the same time, he leant weakly into the strong arms, feeling his chest now ache from the coughing fit. Dan certainly gave the best cuddles. 

"Get back into bed baby, when I said I had a Plan B, I meant it"

"Plan B?"

"Yep, I mean what else can you do when my grumpy lion is sick"

"I'm not grumpy!" Seeing Max's mixed confused and outraged expression, Dan laughed, before guiding Max back into bed and despite the protests, tucking him under the covers, stopping the shivers and goose bumps he could see forming on the skin. 

Brushing a hand through his hair and feeling the heat coming from his forehead, Dan pulled back and walked over to the other side of the room, coming back with two bags whilst talking "I know what you're like when you're sick Max and grumpy is definitely the best description. I still love you though, my gorgeous lion". 

Colour flared across Max's cheeks at his words and Dan's almost permanent grin widened, knowing this time this was not just from the fever. 

Max nearly always blushed when he said something like that to him. His mind almost not believing what Dan was saying was true. Jos had done a number on his mental health, especially his interpersonal relationships, but it was an area they were working on. The blushes that normally resulted, were simply a cute bonus. 

Placing the two bags on the side of night stand and climbing over Max, Dan slipped down next him under the covers. Wrapping one arm around his waist, he leant over and lifted one the bags until it resting in his lap. 

"Ta Daa, Max meet Plan B, chinese takeaway!", grinning Dan tore open the bag to reveal takeout boxes, stuffed with a mix of noodle and rice dishes. 

Max couldn't help it, despite feeling awful, with a lingering headache and generally achy all over, he burst out laughing at the anti climax of it all. Only his Dan could make him feel special like this, just over a takeaway. 

Taking the fork passed to him and the takeaway box offered, Max let forward and pressed his lips to Dan's. Feeling Dan's lips grin against his own and his hand reaching up to tangle in his hair. Pulling away he leant against his side as they both tucked in. 

  
Not long later they were both done and Dan climbed over him again to clear the away the rubbish, before walking over to the bathroom and shouting back for Max to close his eyes.

"What have you done now?" croaked Max, his voice started to fail. 

"Just close them"

Sighing and almost groaning in exasperation, he followed instructions, only to moan softly as he felt lips press against his own and Dan's tongue tease his, drawing him into a lingering make out session. 

Pulling back after a few moments his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Dan knelt over him holding a small bouquet of gorgeous red roses and a large soft toy. A lion and a honey badger entwined. Tears sprang to his eyes as he took the gifts and let Dan climb over him again.

Placing the gifts on the night stand, Max couldn't stop the pleased sob that escaped.

Turning on the bed and leaning forwards, Dan placed a soft kiss on Max's lips before pulling back, deep brown pools shining and grinning in his usual dorky manner. "I guess there's just one question left to ask then, Max Emilian Verstappen, will you be my valentine?".

Dan could safely say the bark of laughter, the gasped "Yes, you dork" and the tackle of a hug that followed was definitely a moment to remember. As far as first Valentine's anniversaries went, this one may not have ended up being the most conventional but was definitely the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have never written this pairing before so I would love to know what you think!
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
